Command Cards
Command Cards are upgrades introduced in 2018, that can be added to appropriate ''Flames of War ''army. Each army book for the Fourth Edition has an optional accompanying deck of command cards. A force may only include Command Cards from the book it is created from. Few Command Cards are common for each army they are assigned to (Lucky), though the majority of those give profits unique to the armies they belong to. Buying Command Cards Command Cards can be added to the player's force in two ways: * you can add them to your normal point limit just like you would add a Unit to your force; * or you and your opponent can agree on a set amount of points that players may only use to add Command Cards to their army lists. A card might be purchased multiple times for different Formations or Units in your force, giving each one the stated benefit. Playing Command Cards Command Cards are played face down with the Unit card or Formation HQ Unit card they have been assigned to until they are first used. Once used, they remain face up for the rest of the game. Keywords Nationality The nationality (British, German, Soviet, United States, etc.) indicates what nationality or Force it can be fielded with. Force Force cards affect your entire force. Formation (Type) Formation cards are assigned to a particular Formation in your Force. If this Formation is destroyed, the card is removed from play. If a Formation card lists a type of Formation, that card can only be assigned to a Formation of that type. The Formation Cards often cost 0 points themselves, as they are used to create a Formation from scratch. If a Formation grants additional improvements in combat, the point cost is increased. Unit (Type) Unit Cards are assigned to a particular Unit. If this Unit is destroyed, the card is removed from play. If a Unit card lists a type of Unit, that card can only be assigned to a Unit of that type. An example is the Tiger Ace command card - for a 3 points cost, the player rolls a dice and picks the bonus obtained from that roll. Build Build cards alter the way that a Formation or Unit is organised or change its basic rules. These cards must be played face-up with their assigned Unit or Formation. A notable example is the Softskin Transport Command Card, which grants trucks for Infantry and Gun Team for the cost of one point. One truck is fitted per every six Infantry Teams or per one Gun Team. Limited You may only have one copy of each Limited card in your Force. Lucky Command Card is an example of such card - only once card like this can be picked for a player's Force and it can be used only once per a game. Warrior Warrior cards add significant leaders and personalities to your force. A Force may only include one Warrior card. Image gallery Tiger ace 01.png|The Tiger Ace ccommand card - the bonuses are described on auxiliary cards. Tiger ace 02.png|One of the Tiger Ace skills obtained through the Command Card. Tiger ace 03.png Tiger ace 03.png Tiger ace 04.png Tiger ace 05.png Tiger ace 06.png SU85 rgt.png|An example of a Formation Build Command Card. BRIT_IndianMotorCompany.png don't like it up card.png Charmed Life_GER.png|An example of a Formation and a Limited Command Card. German_ArmoredCarCompany.png|Basically a new formation is created. Lucky German.png Lucky Soviet.png Lucky USA.png PumaCard.png Softskin_USA.png|An example of a two-sided Command Card. Engineer_US_01.png Engineer_US_02.png Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction Category:Formations